A Lesson for Hero's
by NarutoUzumakiBarrage
Summary: Spiderman, Captain America, Superman, And Batman what it means to be a TRUE hero. Marvel Civil War, Superman Returns AU, Dark Knight AU naruto Near Cannon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one-shot about heros that give up. If you are waiting for me to update "New York Ninja" then you will have to wait I lost my file to a virus and I have to start again.**

**Summery: Spiderman, Captain America, Superman, and Batman are about to give up being heroes when they are called by Uatu and his D.C. counterpart to show them how to be TRUE heroes.**

A Lesson for Hero's

Spiderman was sulking in his old hideout… the warehouse that he used to meet Mar… her… at. He was weeping quietly thinking over the last twenty-four hours. First he has to go on a mission for the Cap, then he hears about an assassin hired to kill his family, then he rushes home only to find them… MJ and Aunt May… dead. Even J. J. Jameson, far outspoken hater of Spiderman called it a "Low and Immoral solution to a problem that plagues our streets". Spidy was seriously considering giving up on the "hero" game. Maybe D.D. was right, I can't handle the strain.

"Spiderman, you are called to me" and with that Spidy was gone in a flash of white light

XXXX

Captain America was sitting in his hidden base in the sewers under New York City. He was wondering if this war was really worth it. Was it worth losing his friend over? Was it worth Spiderman losing his family? All these questions and many more whirled around his brain. He was about to call Tony to surrender when he heard it:

"Captain America, you are called to me" And then he too was gone in a flash.

XXXX

Superman was sitting in his Fortress of Solitude thinking of all the hardships that he caused earth. He attracted villain after villain, caused massive property damage with every fight, and found that the people of the city didn't want him. What was he supposed to do? Give up? He was sulking when he too heard the disembodied voice ring out:

"Kryptonian, you are called to me"

XXXX

Batman was sitting at his computer in the Bat Cave. He was upset because he had been forced to kill the Joker when he held all of Gotham hostage. He had broken his vow of never killing and was now in the process of retiring his suit when he heard it:

"Dark Knight, I call you to me"

XXXX

Their was a sudden flash of light in the Realm of the Watchers, four hero's appeared and were awed at the sight before them, Two massive humanoids with bald heads, white eyes, and dressed in robes that look like their from ancient Rome with large letters on their chest. One with the letters D.C. and one with a large M.

"Uatu, what's the big idea calling us here? I was busy ending my hero career" Spidy said testily

"Precisely Spiderman, you four were all about two make world changing choices that would lead to the destruction of your world. The Watchers have deemed this unacceptable; therefore we will show you a True Hero"

At that the two Watchers (A/N: if you haven't guessed the two watchers are for the two Universes.) clapped causing another flash of light.

XXXX

The four heroes found themselves looking upon a bloody battlefield. There were men throwing what looked like magic at a giant… FOX.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!?!" Spidy asked with as much tact as a punch to the face

"**That is the Kyubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox. Understand heroes, you cannot help these people you are only observers, this is the start of the True Hero's life"**

"How can this be the start of his life? Was he born on the battle field?" asked the Cap

"**No it is worse, watch."**

At that a giant Toad landed in front of the Fox and attempted to fight it, nearby the toad the four saw a man with a child, drawing on the child's navel.

"What is he doing?" asked the Man of Steel

"**That man is the child's father as well as the leader of the village. He is attempting a very difficult technique called the **_**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_** or Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Basically he is sealing the demon into the boy, thus making the boy the jailer of the most feared and powerful of all demons."**

When the man finished the technique the sky darkened and the clouds were swirling making a portal through witch the Death God came through, the God reached through the Hokages chest and grabbed the Fox. When the god pulled the Hokages soul went with it and the god placed the soul of the Fox in the seal on the child's navel.

XXXX

Time seemed to fast forward around the heroes. They watched in hyper speed the beatings and abuse the child received in his short life. However one of them noticed something the others missed,

"He keeps getting up, and he never lets them see weakness. How hasn't he given up yet?"

The watchers reply "**He decided very young that he would earn their respect by becoming a Shinobi, one of the highest respected roles the village has, the protectors and military force. He has also decided he is going to be the greatest leader the village has ever had. However, the villagers only see the whisker marks on his cheeks and call him demon. To them he and the fox are one."**

"Who is this kid? What makes him so sure?" Bat man asked

"**Watch"**

And time continued to fast forward to Naruto's Genin exams.

"**This is the day he fulfilled his first goal: to become a Shinobi."**

They watched as Naruto took his exam and failed. They watched him sit on the swing outside the Academy, they also watched as Mizuki convinced Naruto to steal the scroll.

"That guy is lying. He was glaring at the kid when he wasn't looking"

"**Watch"**

They watched as Naruto stole the scroll, knocked out the Hokage, and hid in the forest. They also watched as he trained. When Mizuki came they watched as he tried to get Naruto to give him the scroll. They also saw Iruka stop the boy. The heroes watched the whole scene from Mizuki's reveal, to Iruka's confession. They also watched Naruto's righteous fury as he destroyed Mizuki.

Time moved forward again the watched Naruto fight with Zabuza, his confrontation with Haku in the forest and on the bridge. By now the four heroes were in awe of this barely teenaged boy. This boy was unstoppable. And Spidy said as much.

"**No the boy is merely fighting for the right reasons and he knows it. He does not bow to adversity. But his tale does not end their, no."**

Time began to move again this time stopping in the middle of Naruto's fight with Orochimaru. First when he burst out of the giant snake, then when he stopped another to save the boy who has done nothing but berate the boy. They saw the boy spectacular fight against one of the strongest ninja in his world.

"Who could keep this boy down? He hasn't let a tear fall in years and he _always_ smiles. I hardly smile at all _before_ I lost my family" the wall-crawler said

"**This boy is A True Hero. He **_**never**_** gives up and **_**never **_**goes back on his word."**

Time started again they saw Kakashi, the boys teacher; drop Naruto in favor of training the ever brooding Uchiha. They watched the training the Toad Sannin gave him; they also saw his fight with the Hyuga boy. They were in all when the boys attack was explained and then when Naruto kept getting up they were beside themselves

"How could one boy take all this, there are heroes that couldn't stay sane through half the shit this boy goes trough on an almost daily basis. J.J.'s paper looks like pickup lines compared o the hate this Naruto gets"

"**The boy gave his word to himself that he would never give up. And the boy always keeps his word"**

It was then that they found themselves watching his fight with Garra, his search for Tsunade, and his 2nd fight with Orochimaru and his henchman, Kabuto. They also saw Naruto's brother in all but blood leave and the subsequent retrieval mission. They then saw the boys fight with Sasuke. To say they were impressed would be saying Tsunade can hit pretty hard. They watched the blonde enigma literally killing himself so he could bring his friend home without killing him. And when the time came he could not kill the Uchiha and took the other boys lighting attack to the heart. If it were not for the Fox he would be dead.

"This kid is strange. He is barely 13 and he is taking out opponents 5 times his skill, through shear determination, he is changing the world" Superman said under his breath

"**His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is a True Hero. Now, watch"**

They watched as Jiraiya talked to Naruto, telling him to give up on Sasuke. To train to become stronger. They also watched as this kid showed them all up again: he said that he would help Sasuke, no matter what. He would bring his brother back. They realized that that goofy kid would overcome all odds to save he who does not wish to be saved.

XXXX

"**There is one last thing before you go, Naruto would now like to add a few things."**

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes and 3 whisker marks, appeared before them. This man spoke:

"I just want to say, I know how it feels to lose family and friends, I lived without either for nearly 10 years. I also know how it is to break a vow to yourself, I never did bring Sasuke back… he killed me 7 years later, the day I became Hokage he crept into my room at night and took my head. I also know how it is to be hated or unwanted; I never could get all the villagers to accept me. I also know the feeling you get when you don't know if something is worth the cost it brings. I've known these things all my life but I never gave up, I never surrendered and I have no regrets. I kept my word on never giving up and it has kept me sane and happy all my life. Now my friends and I enjoy ourselves in the afterlife always looking to help those who need it most.

With four flashes of light the heroes found themselves back where they were when they were called. Spiderman was collecting his thoughts before going back out there. That's when venom burst through the wall attacking Spidy

"**Spiderman, give up, we will win. You have nothing left"**

Spiderman just sighed

XXXX

Captain America was sitting in his base looking over his life and realized something. He needed to fight for others, to protect. As he thought this over, Iron Man burst through the sewer wall Captain America smirked.

XXXX

Superman left the fortress to have a talk with Metropolis. He had to remind them he was fighting for them. He wouldn't leave; he would protect them and earn their trust again. He was suddenly attacked by Luther. Superman was _not_ losing now.

XXXX

Batman was pacing, and organizing his mind when the alarm went off. Scarecrow was at it again. Batman was ready for him.

XXXX

All four heroes beat their villains but at the end of their fight, instead of taking them to jail they spoke, declaring their new mentality. Their speeches meshed:

Spiderman: I will never give up, never surrender

Captain America: I will continue to fight, hoping you will see the light and repeal that unjust law

Superman: I will earn their respect, their trust. I will never bow under opposition.

Batman: I will not fear you. I have to much to do, to many promises to keep. I will beat you every time.

All Four: I will prove that I have what it takes to be a TRUE HERO


	2. AN sequel up

I have added a sequel of sorts to this story. It's what happens after…


End file.
